pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Krowman/Archive 3
__NOEDITSECTION__ Userspace First off, from now on, please refrain from editing my userspace. Secondly, I have every right to blank a talkpage that is in my userspace. Bluemilkman 07:49, 30 July 2007 (CEST) :Prove it. I have acted completely within my scope (any regular user's scope, really) of power according to site policy. - Krowman 08:23, 30 July 2007 (CEST) :A bit extreme to tell someone to stop editing the discussion pages of pages in your userpace, no? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 07:59, 30 July 2007 (CEST) No. Bluemilkman 08:02, 30 July 2007 (CEST) ::It is a rule that was established for a reason. A warning and citation of that rule is not an overblown reaction. If I wanted to be a dick, though, I could have just protected the page to prevent any possibly disruptive actions from occurring there. I don't feel I overdid it. - Krowman 08:23, 30 July 2007 (CEST) Seems like you should brush up on your site policy User_talk:Gcardinal#UserspaceBluemilkman 08:11, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :Seems like you should brush up on PvX wiki policy, yourself, I'm afraid. YAV. Gcardinal can be wrong, just like anyone else, and Krowman did point to it says not to blank pages, regardless of the namespace. It certainly seems to me that Krowman's argument is superior, for now at least. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 08:23, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ::You may remove all content from your talk page. There is no rule in place, saying that you can't. However, removing select bits, is known as censorship. If one removes comments that displeases him/herself, and then someone RV's it, then it may no longer be removed without breaking PW:1RV. Simple as that. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 08:32, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :GG providing a link to the exact same page that I did? Try reading the article: :"Other users may edit pages in your user space, although by convention your user page will usually not be edited by others." http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:User_page#Ownership_and_editing_of_pages_in_the_user_space Putting that aside for the moment, it looks like you didn't even read GCardinal's post, the one you linked to: :"This is my personal view, this is not an attempt to enforce a policy and all that bla bla bla stuff." http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gcardinal#Userspace GCardinal didn't even have to mention that note, as it is documented in site policy that the way we establish policies is not based on any user's sole discretion. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/GuildWiki:Policy :Why would you come back here? Most people gloat when they're right about something. Take a little time out from me and pull these stunts with someone who actually enjoys it. - Krowman 08:42, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ::Yeah like me. I throughly enjoyed the last version though, Krowman :). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 08:49, 31 July 2007 (CEST) A small question can I rate builds I created or put on the wiki, or it's just like the old build section of guild wiki? thanks in advance for your answer! --Jim Eno 19:37, 30 July 2007 (CEST) :Sure, go for it. Way the policy is right now, authors are allowed to vote on their own builds, and are expected to rate their builds maturely. Whether or not people actually follow that second part there is pretty coin-toss, but go ahead and rate the builds you submitted. - Krowman 19:40, 30 July 2007 (CEST) ::Thanks again, I was really confused on this matter as I couldnt find anything about it on the policies:) --Jim Eno 19:47, 30 July 2007 (CEST) Thanks for the message Thanks for making my user talk page blue! :) You're like the king of pvxbuilds --Boottspurr 19:41, 30 July 2007 (CEST) :King Krowman? It has a nice ring to it. :-) - Krowman 19:42, 30 July 2007 (CEST) ::yet he's only the queen =/ — RAWR! [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 19:50, 30 July 2007 (CEST) Comment Removal Why do some admin remove comments as seen here. Those users simply gave their opinion and I do not think that is a reason for comment removal. The Admin. favors this build and in my sight trying to keep the build alive by removing poor ratings because he doesnt agree with them. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Metal enchantment ( ) }. :Well, the Aubee vote was pretty justified in its removal. He was commenting on aspects of the build that didn't exist in the article. As to Maru's vote, both users could have exercised a little more elaboration in their comments. I think Maru meant something like 'Poor elite choice' and Readem meant 'Different elite would equal different build.' If that is what Maru meant, his vote shouldn't have been deleted. Similar situation in SotiCoto's and Esan's vote. LS definitely wouldn't be a better skill in that build, but that is definitely valid criticism. They should have been spoken to, and it should have been explained why SoR is good in that build, so that they may change their votes accordingly. We can't un-do their removal, but if any of those users want their votes restored, they are free to edit and re-submit them (explaining their ratings more would be nice), where they will over-rule the previously stricken votes. Moral of the story: Communication = win. :-) - Krowman 20:13, 30 July 2007 (CEST) too...fast...captain I WAS PUTTING A DELETE TAG ON THAT DAMNIT :P –Ichigo724 20:16, 30 July 2007 (CEST) :It takes you longer than a minute to slap a +del tag on something? :-) - Krowman 20:17, 30 July 2007 (CEST) ::I'm watching tv at the same time >.> –Ichigo724 20:24, 30 July 2007 (CEST) MSN If you get a chance, could you get on MSN tonight? I'm trying to get some info from the Admins, and I've already spoken to Eronth, Readem, and Auron, but I was wondering whether I could get your take on things as well. Thanks. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:06, 31 July 2007 (CEST) Err Build:E/D Earth Tank Mate, I just removed all the votes and put it back into trial for a reason. I explained the flaws of the build, and gave him a few suggestions. He is now in the process of changing the build :). hope you don't mind if I remove your vote m8. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:25, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :No problem. It still has the inherent flaws of being an Earth tank in PvP, maybe he can be made to realize that? :-) - Krowman 20:37, 31 July 2007 (CEST) You need an archive Userpage is 62kb. Bit much? Anyways, you is mean. MEAN. Don't laugh at poor Napalm... =[ 01:03, 2 August 2007 (CEST) :Sorry dude. I guess it is time for an archive. I usually edit section by section, so I don't keep track of how monstrous this thing has become. - Krowman 01:05, 2 August 2007 (CEST) ::Heheh, just thought I'd remind you. It's getting a bit big and needs some pruning. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 01:06, 2 August 2007 (CEST) Holy shit! That's a LOT of talkpage you've just put into archives. I never knew it was THAT much. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 01:16, 2 August 2007 (CEST) Hey. Yeah sorry about deleting my comments after a respond. I just didn't think it was worth taking up space on a talk page. I was going to delete your response, but I did'nt know how u would take that. :) Is it a bad thing to delete some topics that wouldn't benefit anyone from reading it? I have deleted some questions and stuff on my discussion since it took up some space and also no point in anyone reading it... Thanks for not biting my head off :) (ReZDoGG 01:17, 2 August 2007 (CEST)) :We have a policy proposal concerned with just that here. Feel free to involve yourself in it. What would make me happy (in the future, no need to go back and restore your comments on his page now) is if you used tags like these to retract statements you have made. Those will strike out whatever text you enclose within them like this. Finally, you're welcome. :-) - Krowman 01:21, 2 August 2007 (CEST) ::I was going to say just that. You = uber speed hax. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 01:26, 2 August 2007 (CEST) :::Admins actually connect matrix style to the server to achieve that kind of speed. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 01:27, 2 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Yeah, you'll never believe where Auron put my plug-in... - Krowman 01:33, 2 August 2007 (CEST) :::::It was just a practical joke... —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 01:52, 2 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::Mine too. 0.o - Krowman 01:53, 2 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::Let me guess, your PENIS? What a good plug-in place. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 02:00, 2 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Funny how fast this got off subject and ended with the word "penis". lol (ReZDoGG 03:25, 2 August 2007 (CEST)) :::::::::Not funny how that statement just made the already not-very-funny direction this section has gone even less funny. :P --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 03:32, 2 August 2007 (CEST) Fancy Schmancy Deluxe-o Signature thingy IT LOOKS AWESOME! Is there any way that I'm allowed to do something like that, or is it admin only? If not, can you help me make one? :To use a signature, you have to actually sign your comments. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 03:15, 2 August 2007 (CEST) ::Sure, I'm just about to shower and go to a friend's going-away party, but I'll show you once I get back (don't worry, it's easy). - Krowman 03:28, 2 August 2007 (CEST) :::I'll try.Thanks Krow Sleek 16:24, 2 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Have a look . – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 16:35, 2 August 2007 (CEST) ::::: Alright, I think I got it. Now I just need to figure out how to do the little mini picture. Thanks again. Belgianbronco ::::::Use the "Upload file" link in the toolbox to upload an image. Ensure that you have the rights to use it. Name it something like "BelgianbroncoSigImage.jpg." After that, you can add it to your sig by typing . You may add |##px to end of your sig image link (like I have with mine) to resize your image. - Krowman 20:28, 2 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::: I'm just going to use the already uploaded mesmer thing, it seems simpler. Mucha Gratzi.Belgianbronco ::::::::Actually, since your sig image is supposed to re-direct to your user page, and that is an already-existing, popular image, if you want to use it you will need to upload an identical image and name it like suggested above. You should ask User:LordBiro if you may use the image as well. - Krowman 21:29, 2 August 2007 (CEST) I think I finally got it. I uploaded the image, after alot of time spent trying to figure out how. Belgianbronco :Yep, you did. I created the redirect at your sig image page for you, to save you the hassle. Enjoy the snazzy sig! - Krowman 01:24, 3 August 2007 (CEST) Build:Rt/Mo Empathic Support Ritualist What do you think? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 04:24, 2 August 2007 (CEST) Socks You remove all the socks's in the Rt 55 Build, or should I? Just remove the 1> contribs. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:03, 2 August 2007 (CEST) :Can we prove that they're sock puppets? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 20:04, 2 August 2007 (CEST) ::I'm giving them a chance first. - Krowman 20:10, 2 August 2007 (CEST) :::Btw, you probably shouldn't, not until you sort things out with GCardinal. - Krowman 20:11, 2 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Why do you think I am bringing it to you :P. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:11, 2 August 2007 (CEST) :::::It's a sock =) [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 20:13, 2 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::just so you know, im not a sock huh :p --Morten 14:52, 5 August 2007 (CEST) On the subject of sock puppets, I believe there's an inordinate amount of them here. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 18:38, 5 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::Err, that is what we have been talking about grinch :/. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:24, 6 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::I just single-handedly cleared up all the admin review tags. Yay! - Krowman 07:47, 7 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::A+! You get a gold star! —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 08:22, 7 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Lol, thanks. That thing's huge! - Krowman 08:23, 7 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::I made it smaller. It's even clickable and redirects you to a page about them. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 08:27, 7 August 2007 (CEST) Could you please review these? I've been hunting through Wikipedia looking for policies and guidelines that could be useful to PvX and have generated a short list along with a blurb about why they might help. As one of the users who has been more active in policy creation/discussion would you mind looking over them? They can be found here. Thanks in advance. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 01:25, 3 August 2007 (CEST) :Out of them all, Article Ownership and Don't Attack Newcomers are the most important imo. We are developing our own policies that correspond to some of the other policies and guidelines, so we can prioritize over some of them. The Democracy one is true, and would be nice to have written down somewhere, even if GCardinal has a somewhat contradictory note on his user page. ;) - Krowman 01:30, 3 August 2007 (CEST) ::Yeah. I must say that Article Ownership would be a really nice policy to have on standby since inevitably arguments crop up over that stuff. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:34, 3 August 2007 (CEST) lol # (diff) (hist) . . N Build:D/Rt 360 Dervish‎; 18:14 . . (+40) . . Lazyrussian (Talk | contribs) (New page: ) # (Deletion log); 18:14 . . Krowman (Talk | contribs) (deleted "Build:D/Rt 360 Dervish": content was: ' ') =P [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 20:15, 3 August 2007 (CEST) 3 tree all I removed was the useless line saying a mo/me could be used instead of a mo/e, and reguarding the edit summary, what has LUST got to do with anything? — Skuld 20:22, 3 August 2007 (CEST) :Because it has been done before. To illustrate my point, I posted the bar that I've seen it done with. LUST was the guild running it (they're an iQ smurf, this is iQ's build, yada yada...). - Krowman 05:24, 4 August 2007 (CEST) ::please don't feel the need to point out iQ smurfs to me ;p — Skuld 13:19, 4 August 2007 (CEST) :::r u iq? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 18:11, 4 August 2007 (CEST) Thanks! Thanks for the welcome comment. I've actually just finished putting up my first build - http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:D/Rt_360_Degree_Dervish Vexed 20:54, 3 August 2007 (CEST) Channelled Echo on my Channelled echo build, It doesn't use Echo, its been updatede, so could you take a look and update your rather negative rating?--Riu 01:03, 4 August 2007 (CEST) :Link please? - Krowman 05:26, 4 August 2007 (CEST) I'll give you a Mini box of AoM Smite when I have more time, if you want. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 07:38, 4 August 2007 (CEST) :Sure, that'd be great, thanks. - Krowman 07:40, 4 August 2007 (CEST)